Of Princesses and Proms
by Insert Witty Username
Summary: Lucy Quinn Fabray had been planning meticulously for her Prom since before she could remember.


**A/N Much to my dismay, I own neither Glee, nor Cinderella! Also, many thanks to my Beta, Belinda! **

* * *

><p>Lucy Quinn Fabray had been planning meticulously for her Prom since before she could remember. Often, she could be found, crayons in hand, designing her dream dress - "blue, just like Cinderella's!"<p>

Just like any little girl, Lucy loved to dress up. When she had been really good, she was allowed to wear her favourite dress for a tea party, along with a chosen tiara from her mother's collection. Each time this happened, her father would enter the room and ask where his little Lucy was, and why there was a princess joining them for tea. Each time, Lucy laughed and ran into her father's arms, assuring him that she was his princess.

Lucy was allowed one bed-time story before she was tucked in for the night, and it followed the same routine for many years. Her father would read to her from her favourite fairytale, Cinderella. He would put on different voices for each character, and replaced Cinderella with Lucy. Although she could recite it by heart, Lucy never tired of the story.

When it was her mother's turn, an old photo album would be taken out, and old tales of high school proms gone by would be told. Her mother had been Prom Queen in her day, and Lucy planned to follow in her footsteps.

Aged 6, Lucy watched as her sister prepared for her Junior Prom. She observed everything quietly, and carefully, never getting in the way, because she knew how important each tiny detail was. She acted as the perfect hostess when her sister's date arrived, and posed happily for family pictures. She noted the look of pride in her parents eyes as the teenagers departed for the night, and vowed to ensure she'd see that same look in ten years time.

After the excitement had died down, Lucy's father settled down to watch a game on tv. Lucy and her mother retired to the master bedroom. There, Lucy sat at the dressing table while her mother did her hair, nails and make-up, before helping her into her favourite party dress. When the makeover was complete, Lucy posed and twirled for her father, before they fussed about her, and took photos, just as they had done that evening with her older sister.

Although it was way past her bed-time, Lucy was still awake when her sister returned home with a newly acquired tiara. When she heard her parent's bedroom door close, she tiptoed out of bed, and down the hall to her sister's room. It was there that Lucy fell asleep, head filled with thoughts of dresses, tiaras, and dancing.

As she grew older, Lucy never lost her love of Princesses and Proms. If anything, the love grew stronger. She began a scrapbook, taking clips from fashion magazines, and pictures of her favourite Disney princesses and sticking each piece onto its allocated page with love and care. Included in the scrapbook were pictures of her mother and sister's Prom nights, and some pieces of blue material given to her by a shop attendant while searching for a dress for her sister's Senior Prom.

Sadly, Lucy had to rely on her fairytale dreams to take her away from a harsh reality. Middle School was not a happy time for Lucy Fabray. Her Elementary School friends began to make fun of her for her appearance, giving her the cruel nickname "Lucy Caboosey." Those who she had shared her scrapbook with began to laugh at the thought of her ever becoming Prom Queen, suggesting she had a better shot at Prom King, and Lucy began to believe them. One evening, she arrived home from school, packed up all of her old Princess things, and her beloved scrapbook, and hid them at the back of her wardrobe where she couldn't see them. She became more quiet and reserved, concentrating on a pessimistic reality instead of the dreams she had locked away.

Her parents sensed the change, and did their best to help, even if it was partially in their own interest. Lucy's older sister was the model child, pretty, talented, smart, and attended Church every week without fail. Lucy had been all of those things until the bullying started, and she needed a way out.

So they moved to Lima, Ohio. Lucy joined gymnastics, and flourished, losing the puppy fat that had haunted her during Middle School. Her father paid for her to have a nose job, and she began to return to her old self. The final step was to dye her hair blonde - just like Cinderella's. From then on, she abandoned the name "Lucy", and Quinn Fabray was born.

Quinn Fabray was everything that Lucy Fabray wasn't. Cruel, manipulative, yet popular. Head cheerleader, and girlfriend of the school Quarterback, Quinn was a shoe-in for Prom Queen. It was all going so well, when she hit a few bumps in the road.

Teenage pregnancy led to her parents deserting her. It led to the break-up of her relationship after it was revealed she had cheated. Once again, Quinn could feel her dreams slipping away. Yet, throughout her pregnancy, she found that she didnt care so much. For the first time in her life, thanks to the Glee club, she had true friends. Mercedes took her in when no-one else cared. One night, Kurt joined the girls for a sleepover. They gossiped, gave each other makeovers, and ate junk food. Quinn shared her dreams with the two, going so far as to hand over her beloved scrapbook. The trio fell asleep that night watching Cinderella.

After Shelby had adopted Beth, Quinn moved back in with her mother, yet found herself feeling strangely empty. She had tasted power and popularity, and had mistaken it for love and acceptance. She needed it to fill the space left by her daughter.

She once again became head cheerleader, and Finn found his way back to her. Everything was once again in place for the coveted title. Until Lauren Zizes came along.

Quinn thought it was all over. There was no way anyone would want "Lucy Caboosey" as their Prom Queen. To her surprise however, it seemed to work in her favour. The students saw her as one of them, which was apparently, a crowd-pleaser.

When the night arrived, Quinn, once again, found herself feeling strangely empty. As she zipped up her beautiful blue dress, and put the finishing touches to her hair, she knew she looked stunning, but she couldn't help but feel like she was letting little Lucy down. She shook the feelings away as she heard her mother's voice announce Finn's arrival. She took the obligatory pictures with her date, and he tied the corsage around her wrist, just like she had always dreamed. She couldn't help but notice the absence of her father for the occasion, and she found herself blinking back tears.

After some last-minute canvassing for Prom Queen, Quinn begn to enjoy herself with the Glee Club, and the strange feeling melted away. Kurt held her at arm's length and exclaimed at how beautiful "his Cinders" looked, before twirling her around. She danced with Mercedes and Brittany, and felt all her cares melt away in the fun of the night.

Lucy Quinn Fabray had been planning meticulously for her Prom since before she could remember. Being crowned as Prom Queen was a dream, if not an inevitability at this stage. After years of dreaming, it was finally her moment. In her mind, there was no way she was returning home without the tiara.

When David Karofsky was named Prom King, Quinn was more than surprised, but didn't give up hope.

Even with her careful planning, what came next was something that even Quinn couldn't have forseen. Kurt Hummel was named Prom Queen and the hall fell silent, apart from his rapid footsteps as he left the hall.

Quinn was livid. This was her night. She raced out into the hall, tears burning at her eyes. She was stopped in her tracks, however, when she saw a distraught Kurt Hummel being comforted by his boyfriend.

Quinn was livid. Lucy was ashamed. In the internal battle, Lucy won. She realised that she had been no better than her own tormentors in Middle School. Here was someone who was forced to hide who he was for years. When he finally started to show his true self, the bullying became worse, and he was forced to transfer schools.

She realised, with a start that he had suffered through many of the same trials as her, yet he was caring and compassionate, she was cold and cruel. She saw Blaine take a step back from his boyfriend and walk away, leaving him to collect his thoughts before returning. She saw this as the perfect opportunity, and ran over to him, pulling him into a tight hug. For once in her life, she was speechless, so she hoped she could translate her feelings into the contact.

She stood at the front of the stage when Kurt claimed his crown. She cheered and clapped the loudest, and no smile was brighter.

At the end of the night, as Kurt and Blaine were leaving, Kurt saw the blonde standing outside alone. She watched as he paused, whispered something in Blaine's ear, and pecked him on the cheek. Blaine smiled and continued to the carpark, while Kurt made his way to her. He smiled warmly at her, took the crown off his head, placed it carefully on hers, and bowed low to her, before offering her his hand.

"Thank you Quinn." he smiled.

She took his hand and pulled him close for a hug.

"Call me Lucy" she whispered in his ear.

The two walked to Blaine's car hand in hand, already making plans for Senior Prom, and for the first time in years, Lucy's dreams that night were of Princesses and Proms.


End file.
